


Of Course I Love You

by TropicalHalo



Series: promnis week 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Promnis Week, Promnis Week Aug 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalHalo/pseuds/TropicalHalo
Summary: Prompto is convinced Ignis doesn't like him, how could someone as perfect as Ignis Scientia like a complete pleb like Prompto? Meanwhile Ignis is trying (and failing) to bury his feelings about Prompto for the sake of his Prince. Gladio and Noct just want these two dorks to talk to each other!Promnis Week 2020 Day 1:  Concept: Early on, Prom is still not sure of his place with Noct’s friends, and thinks Iggy might dislike him because he’s very formal with him. He’s worried he’s annoying him with his awkwardness which is due to him trying to hide a crush. The truth is that Specs has a HUGE crush on Prompto and is desperately trying to hide it because he doesn’t want to make Prom feel obligated to answer to keep his place with Noct. | Dorks in Love
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: promnis week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872892
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Promnis Official Discord, Promnis Official Promnis Week





	Of Course I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone it's Promnis Week! AHHH I'm so excited to see all the amazing works by everyone >W<
> 
> This is a bit of both Concept and Dorks in Love because that's just Promnis in general hehe, I hope you guys enjoy, see you tomorrow!

If you told Prompto 5 years ago he would become friends with the Crown Prince of Lucis and slim down he would have taken off running as fast as his stubby little legs would carry him. But here he was, sitting next to Prince Noctis and eating lunch together under a shady tree. He still couldn’t believe he had gotten so lucky, he owed it all to Pryna and Lady Lunafreya, without them he would still be a lonely kid who came home to an empty house everyday. 

The blonde took a bite of his lunch and glanced over at the Prince who was attempting, and failing, to sneakily dump his veggies into Prompto’s lunch, he pretended not to notice. Noctis was kind, considerate, he sat through Prompto’s rants about chocobs and joined in on the conversations about video games, he was a bit dorky and awkward, but he was still a good friend. Prompto just hoped he found a small place alongside Noctis. 

His musing was interrupted when he felt something cold press against his cheek and he yelped. “Noct!” The raven smirked and set the drink down. “What? I’ve been trying to get your attention for a while now, what were you thinking about?” 

“Thinking about how much of a five-year-old you are for pushing all your veggies onto my plate.” Prompto pointed at the pile of broccoli Noctis had (no so) stealthily snuck into his lunch to which Noctis only stuck his tongue out at Prompto and petulantly took a bite of his chicken to spite him. Ladies and gentlemen, his best friend, the Crown Prince of Lucis.

“We’re best friends?” Shit he said that out loud!

Prompto gulped and picked at his food, poking at a floret of broccoli. “I-I mean if you want to be? I didn’t mean it like that-wait no I did- I mean I don’t really have any other friends-n-not that I’m just sticking myself with you!” 

Luckily the Astrals took pity on him and Noctis began to chuckle then slung an arm over his shoulder. “Relax Prom, you’re my best friend too.” He had a delighted grin on his face and Prompto could help but beam at him.

“Really?” 

“Duh we’ve been friends for like a year now.” Noct rolled his eyes, but there was a fond glint in them, then he ruffled Prompto’s hair much to his chagrin and returned to eating his lunch. 

Prompto pouted and fixed his hair, causing Noctis (his best friend!) to snort and called him a chocobo butt earning him an elbow to his ribs. 

“By the way Prom, you staying over tonight? Specs is making dinner.” 

Prompto’s smile falters and he fiddles with his tie. Ignis Scientia was a mystery to Prompto, he was perfect, cool and composed, capable, strong, able to cook a kick ass meal, and a genius. He could feel the heat crawling up his cheeks as he thought about those enchanting green eyes and the way his hair fell over his face, perfectly styled. 

To tell the truth Prompto had a huge crush on Ignis for the better part of six months, how could he not? The man was the definition of charming, but Prompto knew better than to say anything about his crush. Ignis was Noctis’s advisor and was formal and polite at best, cold and distant at worst with Prompto. He had no chance with the advisor, but his stubborn crush would fade in time...probably. 

“Hello? Eos to Prompto!” Noctis pokes his cheek and he snaps out of his daze again. “Huh wha-Oh y-yeah sure, I’ll come over.” Feelings about Ignis aside, he was Noctis’s friend, and he didn’t leave Noct hanging, besides the promise of free dessert was very enticing. 

Noctis cheers and then delves into a conversation about King’s Knight which Prompto happily sits through and tries not to think about soft brown hair and green eyes.

* * *

Ignis Scientia was many things, a friend, an advisor, a tactician, a Crowngaurd. He was also deeply infatuated with his liege’s best friend. So deeply enamored in fact that thoughts of the blonde invaded his head at the most inopportune times of day: during council meetings, talks with the King, even during training for goodness sake! 

He had been so out of sorts he almost tripped and fell down the stairs because he had been distracted by the sight of sunflowers that reminded him of Prompto’s smile. Gladio had to catch him by the collar, _him_ of all people! Prompto Argentum had ruined him, completely and utterly destroyed his composed, collected disposition he spent years carefully creating. 

He ruffled every carefully placed feather, mussed every strand of hair painstakingly styled to perfection, somehow managed to break down the immovable mountain that was Ignis Scientia. Every defense he had in place, every wall he built around his heart, torn down by this beautiful blonde chocobo of a boy. 

Now he was acting like a bumbling fool of a lovesick teenager. He paused, realization struck him that was _exactly_ what he was. That wasn’t befitting of an advisor to the future King of Lucis at all! He groaned. Hiding his face in the reports he was carrying. 

He reached Noctis’s apartment and took a moment to compose himself and school his expression into something more alert and stoic. He could not allow Prompto to catch wind of his affections. 

Noctis was, first and foremost, his main concern. Since Prompto had entered his Prince’s life Noct had blossomed, the Prince seemed happier, he smiled more, laughed more, he even began to step into his role as Prince, taking his duties more seriously. Just the other day he expressed interest in looking into the conditions of areas where there was a concentrated immigrant population because Prompto had mentioned how hard it was to find somewhere to live in the Niff district. 

There were many things Ignis and Gladio could do for Noctis, but having a friend who he made all on his own, who offered a different perspective on the conditions of his kingdom, someone who supported Noctis and brought him out of shell and into his own; only Prompto Argentum could do for the Noctis what Ignis and Gladio had tried desperately to figure out how to do for him. 

So Ignis would keep his feelings for Prompto a carefully guarded secret of his heart for fear he would drive away the gift that their little trio had been blessed with. Heaven forbid he scare off Prompto with affections, or worse he stays out of feelings of obligation for Noctis and begins to resent their Prince. Ignis would never forgive himself for costing his Prince, his brother, the precious friend he found all on his own. 

So he holds his head high and tucks his desires away in the deepest corners of his heart and opens the door. He’s greeted by the mellifluous sound of Prompto’s laughter and Noctis delighted shouting, he rounds the corner and sets the reports he was carrying on the coffee table and sees Prompto trapped in head lock and Noctis tickling his side while Prompto squirmed and flailed, controller in one hand and the other trying to pry Noct off. 

“Nooo Noct! Hahaha! Pleasee-Hahah sto-pfft hahaha!” Noctis smirked and tightened his grip. 

“Say it Prompto!” He grins evilly and Ignis pities the poor thing.

“OKAY! Noctis is the best King’s Knight player and I totally cheated in the last raid, just please stop!” Noctis released his grip on his friend and Prompto gasps for air and glares at his best friend. “You suck.”

“You love me.” Noctis stuck his tongue out and Prompto kicked his leg.

Ignis clears his throat and stares at them impassively, two sheepish faces turn to look at him. Noctis yawns and waves lazily at Ignis, “Hey Specs.” Prompto waves shyly, a slight blush passing over his cheeks. “H-Hello Ignis, nice weather we’re having?” 

Ignis raises one perfectly shaped eyebrow. “It’s been cloudy all day.” Prompto cringes and metally kicks himself for saying something so dumb. “O-oh right hahah, wow I didn’t even realize there were so many clouds, wow condensation huh? Love the stuff.” 

He was so going to scream, what on earth was he saying?! Just be quiet dumb mouth! Noctis gives him a weird look and Ignis merely adjusts his glasses. “Indeed.” Then he heads over to the kitchen and opens the fridge, probably to pick something for dinner. 

“Does green curry soup sound agreeable to you both?” Prompto perks up at that and glances at Noctis. He wants to wrinkle his nose at the mention of it, so many vegetables, but Prompto had those wide eyes indigo staring right through him and how could he possibly disappoint him? 

He nods and Prompto beams. “That sounds great Ignis, thank you!” The blonde chirps and nestles back into his spot on the couch. 

Ignis nods, careful to keep his expression level “Very well then.” Then he ties his apron around his waist and set about get ingredients about, smiling softly to himself as he took great care handling the ingredients

Noctis wants to roll his eyes at the sight of the two of them, honestly they were so obvious it was painful to watch this unfold. Prompto was trying to sneak looks at Ignis when he wasn’t paying attention and Ignis was being extra attentive to the curry, making sure it perfectly suited Prompto’s tastes to doubt judging by the number of peppers he’s throwing in. 

The things he did because he cared about his friends. 

Prompto took out his phone, likely scrolling through Insomniagram or Kwehtter. Noctis’s phone pings and he checks it, Prompto DM’ed him a picture of a chocobo with glowing eyes and the words “Kweh Kweh Mother Trucker” and a string of laughing and crying emojis. Insomniagram then. Noctis deadpanned from over his phone to which Prompto only grins. 

“Your taste in memes is staler than the bread in my cupboard.” Somewhere behind him he hears said cupboard open and something being tossed in the trash can. “Thanks Specs.” He calls and Ignis hums in reply. 

Forty minutes later, Noctis, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio (who arrived shortly after Ignis) were all sitting at the table with a bowl of soup in front of them. Noctis and Gladio had already begun to tuck into their dinner, but Ignis was watching Prompto intently. 

The blonde shifted awkwardly in his seat, pointedly staring at the bowl and trying to ignore Ignis’s too green eyes. Gladio rolls his eyes. “Ignore Iggy Prompto, eat up.” 

Ignis clicks his tongue and swallows another spoonful of soup. Prompto reaches for the spoon and takes a bite. Instantly his face lights up and he let’s an obscene noise that causes Ignis to flush red, he would just blame it on the temperature of the soup later. “Wow Ignis this is delicious! You’re such an amazing chef, I’m so jealous! I could never make something so tasty, mmm!” 

Then Ignis does the impossible and turns even redder than he was before. He clears his throat and smiles politely at Prompto. “Many thanks Prompto, I’m flattered you think so highly of my cooking.” He says it so cooly as if his heart isn’t threatening to jump right out of his chest and soar through the sky. 

He grimaces at how taken he is with the blonde that a mere compliment has him so out of sorts. He could hear his inner voice scolding him now _“Shout it to the rooftops why don’t you and make an even bigger fool of yourself Scientia.”_

Privately he tells his inner voice to shut the hell up and aggressively spoons some more soup into his mouth.

The oblivious pair didn’t notice Noctis or Gladio exchanging exasperated looks and Gladio running his hands down his face. Noctis just flings a carrot into Prompto’s soup which the blonde munches on happily, oblivious to his friends’ suffering. 

Then Prompto reaches over to grab the pepper shaker (seriously how much does this kid like spicy food?) and knocks over his glass of water which lands on Ignis’s shirt. Prompto stumbles over himself, apologizing profusely. 

“Astrals, Iggy I am so sorry! I’m so clumsy, here let me.” Prompto dabs his shirts with a napkin, in the background Noctis is laughing and Gladio facepalms. 

Ignis catches his wrist gently, avoiding looking directly into the blonde’s wide, apologetic eyes. “It’s quite alright Prompto, it’s just water, excuse me a moment and I’ll dry off.” Ignis says curtly. Prompto flushed again and murmured another apology before sitting back down. 

When Ignis disappears into the bathroom he buries his face in his arms and groans. “Great! Of course I manage to spill water all over Ignis! He already doesn’t like me, now he’s gonna hate me forever.” 

Noctis squeezes his shoulder. “Hey man, Specs doesn’t hate you, he’s just not the best at expressing his feelings.”

“Yeah, Iggy just doesn’t know how to approach you.” Gladio says, pushing his bowl to the side and ruffling the blonde’s hair. 

Prompto peeks out from his hiding spot. “But he’s always so distant! He smiles and cracks jokes when you and Gladio talk to him, but everytime I try to talk to him he treats me like a stranger. Face it guys, he hates me and just doesn’t want to say anything in case he hurts your feelings.”

Noctis shakes his head and Gladio sighs. “Prom, no listen to me, Ignis is emotionally constipated, he has no idea how to deal with someone like you. He’s known Gladio and I for years, and I promise you him hating you is _not_ the reason why he avoids you. It’s kinda the opposite actually-OW!” 

Noctis glares at Gladio who still has his arm outstretched from punching his arm. “Pay no mind to Prince Charmless, just ask Ignis about it. Please kid, he doesn’t hate you.” 

Prompto purses his lips and sits back in his chair. “You really think so?”

“Yes.” Gladio and Noctis responded in unison.

Before Prompto can say anything else Ignis reemerges from the bathroom looking significantly more dry than when he went in. Prompto shoots him another apologetic look to which Ignis just waves at him dismissively. 

They finish off the last of dinner and Ignis stands to collect the dishes, Prompto follows after him. “Here let me help with those Ignis.” 

“Oh that isn’t necessary Prompto.” 

Unfortunately that seems to be the wrong thing to say to Ptompto because he pouts and Ignis resists the urge to bend down and kiss those velvety lips senseless. “I insist!” Prompto says firmly. Ignis sighs fondly. “Very well, will you help me dry?” 

“Sure.” Someone clears their throat behind Prompto and he turns behind him to see Gladio mouthing ‘talk to him’ which makes him gulp.

Ignis hands Prompto a rinsed glass and Prompto grabs the dish towel and wipes the glass dry. Prompto tries not to think about how handsome Ignis looked even when doing the dishes. They work in silence with Ignis passing Prompto something to dry and avoiding skin to skin contact as much as possible after their fingers brush one too many times.

Prompto meanwhile is trying to work up the nerve to talk to Ignis, how does he broach this subject by saying “Hey Ignis, do you hate me?” 

So naturally he does exactly that and startles Ignis so bad he drops the dish towel he’d taken from Prompto to dry his hands. The blonde’s eyes widened, shit he said that out loud didn’t he. He tries to back pedal panickedly.

“I didn’t mean to say that! I’m sorry!” He claps a hand over his mouth and Ignis shuts off the sink. “Prompto.”

“I just-you don’t seem very talkative with me as opposed to the others-not that you need to be-I’m get I’m just a pleb and an outsider. Forget I said anything!”

“Prompto.” 

“I’m such an idiot, I’m so sorry Ign-”

“Prompto!”

He snaps his jaw shut at Ignis yelling his name. He looks up at the advisor with wide eyes. Ignis’s eyes are stormy and he has an unreadable expression on his face. He pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Do you truly believe I hate you, Prompto?” His voice comes out as a soft whisper, he sounds like a wounded animal, like the question pained him. Prompto frowns “Don’t you? You’re always cold with me Ignis and we’ve known each other for a while now, you treat me differently than you do with Noct or Gladio.” 

“Oh, Prompto no. No, no, no I could never hate you. I’m truly sorry about my behavior. I believe I owe you an explanation.” Ignis swallowed and then ever so gently took the blonde’s hand, he kept his grip slack giving Prompto an out if he wished to, but the blonde didn’t pull away.

“I-Ignis?” Prompto blushed, confused by his behavior.

“I’m deeply sorry Prompto, but I have fallen deeply, irrevocably in love with you and I do not wish to force my feelings upon you or make you feel obligated to accept my feelings out of some feeling of obligation to Noctis. I feared Noctis would lose his only friend if I divulge my feelings to you, but it seems I’ve hurt you, the last person I wish to harm, in the process. I am truly sorry for my foolish actions Prompto.” Ignis speaks quickly, a bit panicked and blushing furiously at his confession.

Prompto’s eyes somehow widened and he squeezed Ignis’s hand. Ignis loved him? If this was a dream he hoped he never woke up. “You really love me?” 

“Of course,” Ignis raised Prompto’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “I love you.” 

Then Prompto grins shyly, but no less bright than any of his other smiles. “I love you too, Ignis.” Then he threw his arms around the man and Ignis embraced the angel in his arms tightly, a soft, yet elated smile pulling at his lips.

The two pull away from the embrace just enough to lock eyes. Ignis’s gaze was affectionate and warm, Prompto could melt in his arms if Ignis looked at him like that all the time. The two gravitate towards each other until they’re bumping foreheads. 

Ignis reached up to cup Prompto cheek, brushing his thumb along those darling freckled cheeks. “May I kiss you Prompto?” He uttered, hesitance in his voice evident. Prompto gulped and nodded, not trusting himself to say anything. 

Then Ignis presses their lips together and he _melts._ The kiss is chaste but loving and fond and over too soon. Ignis pulls away slowly and Prompto chases after him, pressing their lips together again for another sweet kiss. Ignis lets out a low chuckle and the two pull away blushing and grinning like idiots.

“Wow that was amazing.” Prompto giggles nervously and Ignis clears his throat. “Indeed.” His grin turns into something softer and he presses their foreheads together yet again. “Prompto would you do me the honor of allowing me to court you, darling?” 

Prompto pecks his cheek playfully. “Only if you kiss me again.” 

Ignis’s eyes glint with a hint of mischief. “That can be arranged.” Then he locks lips with his boyfriend yet again. 

Somewhere distantly they hear the declaration of “FINALLY! HA YOU OWE ME 20 BUCKS NOCT.” But they pay them no mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Noct and Gladio are the best wingmen, I almost threw my laptop across the room while writing this XD, See you guys for the next one: 
> 
> Day 2: "Let me take care of you." Do I detect hurt/comfort? >;3


End file.
